Mizōarashi
|image=PKH_Sword_Kyoitekikasei_Mizoarashi.png;Mizōarashi is blue, Kyōitekikasei is red. |kanji=未曾有嵐 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Mizōarashi |literal english=Unprecedented Tempest |other names=Tempest Sword (嵐刀, Arashitō) |related tools=Kyōitekikasei |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga }} Mizōarashi (未曾有嵐, Unprecedented Tempest) is a sentient, living sword with the ability to utilize the and nature transformations as well as their component natures. It is instilled with a strong affinity for the and is the sister sword of Kyōitekikasei. When paired with her sister, catastrophe and chaos will rain from the five cardinal realms of Heaven, Purgatory, Earth, Limbo, and Hell. Appearance Personality Mizōarashi is said to be very rough, being the second sword for get accustomed to its wielder before forming a meaningful relationship. Abilities Mizoarashi possesses the innate ability to simultaneously produce and natured chakra as well as and nature chakra to form the and nature transformations. It can also produce their component natures independently. Using a superior diffusion and fusion similar to that of the Dual Collaboration Technique, it can produce other advanced natures when paired with chakra from the user or Kyōitekikasei. Because it is sentient and living, Mizoarashi possesses its own chakra and can psionically communicate with its wielder, relaying its thoughts, emotions and will to the user instantaneously. Depending on the relationship it shares with its wielder, it can either choose to fuel its attacks with the wielder's chakra, it's own, or a mix of both. The depth of the relationship also determines how much chakra is used to create a technique; a good relationship can get the best out of a technique at the expense of less chakra. The weapon is capable of using a multitude of elements simultaneously. Attacks and techniques of Mizoarashi are in nature, which allows it to replenish its supply of chakra as well as the users. Even if the blade runs out of chakra, the blade itself won't die. If the wielder runs out of chakra while using it, they won't die, even if the weapon is out of chakra. While the reason behind this phenomenon is unknown, it's possibly due to the psionic connection the weapon and wielder share. When utilized with Mizōarashi, the user gains access to the , and Mizoarashi can divide its natures into base components and rearrange them with those of Kyōitekikasei, allowing them to generate other advanced natures. If the user possesses different , they can channel their chakra into the blade and rearrange them with that of the sword to produce an advanced nature. When both blades are mastered, the user can utilize any nature transformation at will, while also gaining access to two, unrestricted s. These orbs of black chakra are to their normal counterparts in that they aren't weak to techniques nor do they possess a range limit. At any given moment, the user can cease the black orbs before instantly reforming them near themselves again. The user is able to absorb chakra through the tip of the handles of the blades. In doing so, the user can replicate the techniques at will. Utilized Techniques *Nature Synergy Mode *Storm Release: Instantaneous Reiteration Trivia *Because of its immense affiliation with the , the sword imbues its wielder with extremely powerful life force, enough to allowing them to survive without chakra and not suffer death at the hands of fatal technique, as well as give life to form.